Merle Ambrose
Summary Merle Ambrose, more formally known as Headmaster Ambrose is the founder of the Ravenwood School of Magical Arts and the leader of the Council of Light, a group dedicated to fighting the Shadow that looms over existence. Originally born in the world of Avalon, a world where knights spawned from, Ambrose took a deep interest in the magical arts. Realizing this passion, he decided to leave his home world to journey across the Spiral to master Fire, Ice and Storm Magic, but prior to that, he gave King Arthur the Sword of Kings so he would be powerful enough to defend Avalon. His travels led him to the world of Celestia, where he found an interest in Astral Magic and was one of the first wizards to research and master it. Further down the road, he encountered a strange world, which would later be known as Ravenwood. In the centre, he found a tree named Bartleby. Bartleby told Ambrose about the history of the Spiral and together they created Wizard City and brought teachers from different worlds to teach magic. However, Ambrose felt there was a lack of magical schools, so he searched the spiral once again and found Cyrus Drake, Sylvia Drake, and Malistare Drake, whom would become the teachers of myth, death and life magic respectively. While Ravenwood would grow into the most respected school in the universe, Sylvia Drake, the wife of Malistare would pass away, leaving Malistare enraged and obsessed with mastering spells of resurrection. Malistare would betray Ambrose and leave Ravenwood for his own malicious deeds. This betrayal made Ambrose realize there had to be a savior, who would make sure something like this would never happen again. He looked throughout the Spiral, but couldn't find anyone, resorting to looking at a planet called Earth, a world that doesn't even believe in magic, and exists outside the Spiral. He would introduce a child from Earth to the magical arts and would begin training him to become the hope of the Spiral, little did Ambrose know, that child would become the representation of Light, and would even oppose the Shadow, something Ambrose himself failed to do. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''Low 2-C, possibly higher '''| At least '''Low 2-C, possibly higher Name: Merle Ambrose, Headmaster Ambrose Origin: Wizard101 Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years old (Stated to be as old as recorded history) Classification: Wizard, Headmaster of Ravenwood, Leader of the council of light Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Necromancy (Death magic), Weapon Mastery (Originally born in Avalon, a world where knights are from. Gave King Arthur the Sword of Kings and taught him how to use it), Life Force Absorption (Death Magic), Probability Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm ghosts), Mind Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Summoning (Can summon minions of any school), Telekinesis, Poison Manipulation, Teleportation, Telepathy, Weather Manipulation, Ice Manipulation (Ice magic), Earth Manipulation (Myth Magic), Fire Manipulation (Fire Magic), Transmutation (Balance magic uses Transmutation to blend the other schools of magic together), Longevity, Portal Creation (Can create portals to places such as earth, which exists in another universe from the spiral), Sealing (Sealed Wizard City away so Morganthe could not enter it), Can weaken healing, Creation, Sound Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Also capable of removing it from enemies), Darkness Manipulation, Healing (Life Magic), Electricity Manipulation, Water Manipulation (Ice Magic), Can reduce the accuracy of enemy attacks, Clairvoyance via divination orb, Power Nullification (Took away Morganthe's wand and book of spells, locking away her ability to use magic), Matter Manipulation (With the help of Bartleby, he created Wizard City), Resistances to Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Life-Force Absorption, Mind Manipulation, Paralysis, and Earth Manipulation | All the same, along with Reality Warping, Resistance Negation to Magic, Attack Reflection, Petrification, Dream Manipulation, Animated Shadow, Resistance to Shadow Manipulation (Became one with Shadow Magic) Attack Potency: At least Universe level+, possibly higher (Has mastered all 7 primary schools of magic, meaning he should have control over spells such as the Celestial Calander and the Storm Owl, both of which are far more powerful than Ra. Defeated forces of Shadow in the past, albiet with assistance. Was the first to learn of Astral Magic, the manipulation of the Stars, Moon and the Sun. His existence is also known to the Arcanum, a realm with magic users dedicated to protecting the universe. Is praised by even Bartleby) | At least Universe level+, possibly higher '(Far more powerful than Medulla and could fight against The Player, not long before he fought The Storm Titan) 'Speed: Unknown '''| '''Unknown, possibly Immeasurable '(Managed to restrain The Player, not long before he fought The Storm Titan) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Universal+, possibly higher | At least Universal+, possibly higher Durability: At least Universe level+, possibly higher | At least Universe level+, possibly higher Stamina: Unknown | Unknown Range: Standard melee range. Universal+ with magic, Low Multiversal with portals (Can travel to other universes and likely other timelines) | At least Universal+, Low Multiversal with portals Standard Equipment: Wand Intelligence: Genius (One of the oldest wizards to exist. Bartleby and all the teachers of Ravenwood consider him to be an extremely powerful and genius wizard. The wizards of the Arcanum, a world where only the greatest of wizards are recognized, know about Ambrose and are aware he is one of the smartest and powerful beings out there. Has studied astral magic for years, and was one of it's founders. Has learned about the history of the spiral from Bartleby and knows the past inside and out) Weaknesses: Tends to forget a lot of minor things due to his old age and uses teleportation as a means to get around (Although, him forgetting things is more than likely just for comedic purposes, as he has never showed this weakness in combat situations) | None notable Key: Headmaster Ambrose | Shadow Ambrose Note: '''Shadow Ambrose isn't technically the real Merle Ambrose, as he was created from Mellori's nightmares Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Wizard101 Category:Game Characters Category:Leaders Category:Magic Users Category:Death Users Category:Necromancers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Absorption Users Category:Summoners Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Poison Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Weather Users Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Fire Users Category:Creation Users Category:Sound Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Healers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Matter Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Water Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Characters